In the prior art, the electronic cigarette comprises an atomization assembly used to atomize tobacco tar, a battery assembly used to power the atomization assembly, and a suction nozzle assembly. A smoke passageway communicated with the suction nozzle assembly is formed in the atomization assembly. An inlet passageway communicated with the smoke passageway is further formed in the battery assembly or the atomization assembly. The inlet passageway is used for airflow to flow into the smoke passageway, thus taking away the smoke produced in the smoke passageway. However, the size of ventilation area of the inlet passageway of the electronic cigarette is configured to be fixed, thus it cannot satisfy user's requirement for different air inflow rates. Therefore, there are drawbacks in the prior art needed to be improved.